Speak Now
by Crazy.Life.Where's.My.Prince
Summary: Bella is love with her best friend. What is wrong with that? Well for one he doesn't believe in love and two he's a player. The inspiration is from Taylor Swift's song "Speak Now"
1. Forgiven?

**Note: The songs in this story were; Droplets by Colbie Caillat and Love the Way You Lie by Eminem ft. Rhianna(:**

**&& If you find yourself liking this story feel free to Review. I'll love you for it (;**

My best friend is Jacob Black. He is the hottest boy and La Push. He is also the biggest player ever to walk the planet. He fucks them and then leaves them. So then he is the typical teenage boy right? Boy could you have been more wrong? Oh that's right I forgot to mention he is also a werewolf. Yeah, you heard me right a wolf. Not many people know that besides me. Why do I know that? Oh that's right because my last boyfriend dumped me. He found some stupid girl named Victoria and decided to go after the slut. Sounds like normal teenager stuff right? Boy you are on the role for being wrong today. Oh that's right I forgot to mention Edward he was a vampire. Yeah, my life was crazy for the longest but I am used to it. Now I have Jacob and that is cool. What isn't cool is having a major crush on him. What isn't cool is him talking about every girl he fucks and all you want is for him to talk about is you. My name is Bella Swan and welcome to my life.

It was probably really late but I didn't care I was really bored and I couldn't get to sleep. I wonder if Jake is up. Pick up, pick up, pick up, "Bella?" "Hey Jake I know it's late but I couldn't get to sleep I was wondering if you could maybe come over? We could hang?" Please say yes, say yes, say yes. "Jakey are you coming back to bed baby?" "Fuck, Bella I'm sorry I am kind of in the middle of something right now." "Oh, no that's cool don't worry about it. I shouldn't have called this late anyway. I'm sorry I interrupted. Night Jake" I didn't even give him time to answer I just hung up. God, I should have known he would be in the middle of something. I wish it was me there with him. Me sitting on the bed watching his ass move from me to reject some girl. Me sitting on the bed with my hands buried inside of my pussy missing the feeling of him inside of me. Me begging him to hang up with the girl on the phone so he can fuck me. Even if it was only for one night I would still want to spend it with him. I don't have the guts to do any of that though. If I had him for one night it would hurt me to see him kick me out a after it's done. I would want to fall asleep in his arms. As I was thinking this I didn't realize that I was slowly drifting of into a deeper and deeper dream as I thought about Jacob.

I woke up the sun shining in my face_. "Just gonna stand there and watch me burn.  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts. Just gonna stand there and hear me cry"_ "Mmm, hello?" I said tiredly into the phone. God can't people just let me sleep? "Wakey Wakey it's you're best friend Jakey" said Jacob laughing. "Bella go bye bye now", I said and hung up. God he sounds fucking cheerful. She must have been a good fuck. I can't even get back to sleep now.

I walked over to my stereo and blasted it as I got up to get ready for the day. I have no clue what I want to wear. I have a lot more confidence in myself since me and Jacob have become friends so I dress way more different then I would have with Edward. I decided to pick out my clothes after my shower. I couldn't help but think of Jacob. I really hate how he stopped talking to me. It hurt a lot. I just don't want to admit it. I quickly hurried up and grabbed my towel and wrapped it around my body. I decided to wear this strapless, white and ruby stripped tank top, some dark blue ripped shorts and some flip flops. I was so happy it was kind of hot outside in Forks for once. The sun still wasn't that bright and there was a bit of wind but it was nice. I decided to curl my hair a little and a tiny bit of make- up on. I put on my thin black headband on to keep my hair out of my face. I looked at myself in the mirror and found myself content. I decided to get some Starbucks in town. I went and grabbed my grey Hollister jacket to put on and my keys and I locked the door. I got into my red truck, turned on the radio and headed off. _"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn. But that's alright bec..._ "Hey Jake" I said cheerfully. I wonder if he can see through the bullshit. "Hey sleepy head", Jake chuckled into the phone. I guess not. What else is new? "Look I'm driving what do you want?" I said a little angrier then before. "Whoa, what's wrong with you", Jake said confused. "Nothing, look I have to go" I said pressing the end button and throwing my cell. I turned up the radio louder and begin to sing with it. _"Cause I'm walkin down this road alone and figured all I'm thinking bout is you, is you my love. And my head is in a cloud of rain and the world it seems so far away and I'm just waiting for the droplets, droplets."_ I started to pull up to the Starbucks. The clouds were slowly starting to come back. I walked in only to find Jacob. Of course he was flirting with some stupid blonde. I wonder strawberry frappuccino with extra whip cream and low fat milk instead of regular milk please" I said sweetly to her. "Sure think honey" The way she was looking at me I swear I would think she was a lesbian. I wouldn't say anything about it though. I'm not exactly into all of that, although my friend Jenna was. It never bothered me about her though. She is still my best friend, girl wise that is. "Miss your frappuccino is ready. I got excited as I got it. I love these things. "Thank you", I said to the girl. I walked back out the door when Jacob ran up to me. "Bells I'm sorry not coming over last night. Please say you'll forgive me", He said looking up at me with those big brown puppy dog eyes. Dammit, I can't say no to that. "Alright I forgive you, but you owe me Mr." I said laughing. "So you want to hang out at my place? We could watch movies in my room" I said smiling at him. "I would love that Bella", He said smiling at me too. I swear I smiled so big I think my face could have broken into a thousand pieces any second. I took a sip of my drink. Jacob went and got into his car and told me he would meet me there._  
_


	2. Heart Breaker

**Note: Sorry it took so long to put this chapter up. I had it already written down but every time I got ready to type it up it started raining. Go figure. Anyways Let me know what you think about this chapter(: **

I got into my truck. I was really excited to be having Jake over. I started the truck and turned the radio and started humming a long. I couldn't help but let my mind wonder back to Jacob as I started driving. I guess last night was a mistake, him leaving me for another girl. I know Jacob would never ignore me for some girl. He was probably just caught up in the moment or something. He did leave that girl he was with at Starbucks for me. I wish he would see me as more then his best friend. When I was with Edward I thought that Jacob was jealous. I thought he liked me. He used to get pissed and he hung out with me a lot more and when Edward left me for some Victoria that vampire girl he was there for me. Edward was an ass. He said he would much rather be with someone who wasn't some fragile chick and wasn't so insecure. I think the real reason he left was because I couldn't tell him I love him and give him what he wanted. It wasn't that I didn't care about him because I did. I mean I cried over the guy day and night when he left but I promised myself when I was younger that I wouldn't fall in love. After seeing my dad and mom split that was the end of that love shit for me. Besides why bother with love if it never lasts? I'm pretty guarded with guys. I guess you can say that Jake is the exception. He slowly made me believe in love after Edward left. I could never tell him though. If I did I would have to brace myself for another goodbye and I couldn't risk that with Jake. He's been my best friend since we were little. Besides, Jake doesn't believe in love either. I have to idea why though. I asked him about it plenty of times but he always acts like he doesn't hear me. So I try not to ask anymore.

I finally pulled up to my house. It's crazy that I even have this house. It's not like I could afford it. Edward paid it of and everything he got me this when we were still together. We were supposed to live in this together I love it. It's like one of those perfect houses you hear girls talk about except Bella style. It was huge it was 3 stories. It had 7 bedrooms and 5 bathrooms. I even had a pool and a hot tub outside. The living room had a huge screen TV and the fridge was huge. I even had a mini one in my room. If you first met me you would probably think I was rich but I wasn't. I was just a small town girl who got lucky. I even have a bunch of cute expensive clothes in my closet. I guess I have Alice to thank for that. I still get random things from her. I hate Edward but I love Alice. She was right when she said we would become best friends.

I walked into my house and went upstairs. I decided to change into more comfortable clothes. I decided to where Jacobs old football jersey. I loved this jersey. When I was crying over Edward I stayed over one night at his place. I needed something to wear so he gave me his old red jersey and I loved it ever since, especially since this jersey meant so much to him. It was really huge and my shorts were already short so it looked like this was all I was wearing. I looked at myself in the mirror, content with what I was wearing I decided to go downstairs and make some popcorn.

As I pouring the popcorn in the bowl I heard the door open. I looked up to see Jacob walking toward me. "Just because you have a key doesn't mean you can't use the doorbell sometimes you know." I said as I walked toward the trashcan to throw the popcorn bag away. "Now what would be the fun in doing that?" he said laughing. "Awe, and here I thought it would be worth it just to see my beautiful face at the door." I said laughing. "Hmm, well that would be a sight." Jake mumbled. "Hmm, what's that?" "I couldn't quit hear what you're saying." I said laughing. Did I really hear him say that? "I said in your dreams Bells." Jake said laughing. I really thought he said something else. Had it been my imagination playing tricks on me? "So what movie do you want to watch?" I said smiling. "Hmm, let's watch _Transformers_" he said. "Yes, I love that movie!" I said loudly smiling at him. As he went to get the movie I went to grab the popcorn bowl. I walked and went and sat on the couch as he put the DVD in. I went and got up really fast to get my blanket and came back and sat next to him as he pressed play.

I leaned on his chest and watched the movie.

Great I hate this. Why was this my favorite movie again? This guy hasn't even said I loved you back she is just waiting on him to say it. Boy does that sound familiar. I felt myself crying for this girl as I watched the movie. Jake lifted me up and faced me toward him. "Why are you crying Bells?" Jake said looking at me. "It's just so sad" I said crying. I pointed to the TV. "Look at her she loves the boy and he can't even say it back. He just looks at her." I said crying. "It's just a movie Bells. He tells her he loves her in the end." Jake said wiping my tears away smiling. I couldn't help but wish this was me he was talking about. I don't know what had gotten a hold of me but looking into his eyes I couldn't help but trick myself into thinking that he was talking about me. I don't know what happened but I found myself itching closer toward him and soon my lips were on his. God, his lips felt so good. He pulled me closer to him and I found myself sitting on his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck as my hands became tangled in his short, dark hair. I moaned at the feeling of his hands roaming around my back_._

"_Listen now, I'm only gonna break your heart. And shatter and splatter it all into little bitty pieces_." We both stopped moving instantly. "Fuck!" Jacob said as he searched for the phone. He moved me off of me as he got up and answered it. "Yeah?" She was so loud I could hear her through the phone. It was the same girl I had heard last night. "Jacob, baby do you want to hang out tonight? Maybe have some more fun again?" "Of course baby, you know I can't resist you" Jake said in a husky voice. He clicked the end button and turned to look at me. Did I really mean nothing to him? "Bella I don't know what that was just then but it was a mistake." Jake said looking at me. I guess I got my answer. "You're right. I understand. We can't be anything more then just friends. I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me when I did that." I couldn't look at him as I said that. I knew I was on the verge of tears. "I got up to turn the movie off. "It's cool. Look I'm gonna go. I got to get ready." And with that he left.

**Note: The song used in this was Break Your Heart (Remix) by Taio Cruz ft. Ludacris **

**And if you love this story then Review don't just add me to your alerts and stuff or I'm gonna be extra slow next time to post this. (;**


	3. Moving On

**Note****: Okay So I am so terribly sorry it took me so long to actually write another chapter one this. I know a lot of people where dying to see what would happen next. I was trying to figure out where I wanted to go next with this story and it was really hard to get this posted up on account of all the work I have been up to since I last wrote this. I am sorry this is extremely short… I realize they all tend to be shorter then what it seems on my Word. I will try to update it very soon. Please let me know what you think in regards to this story… I was thinking of putting Jacob's point of view next? I am not entirely sure yet… Feel free to let me know opinions.**

**I had a couple of songs that were playing through this chapter.. I was listening to Nikki Flores: **_**Hard to Breath**_**, Christina Grimmie: **_**Unforgivable**_**, & Joe Jonas: **_**See No More**_**.. :)**

**Disclaimer****: I wish I owned the Twilight series but of course I don't because in my book she would have ended up with Jacob in the end, DUH ;)**

**Okay, on with the story! XOXOXOX Alexis**

It was in that instant when timed just seemed to stop. My breath felt short and I wasn't sure how to deal with anything in that one moment. It was that one moment I realized our friendship couldn't be a friendship, not anymore. How could I be friends with someone who had such little regards for my feelings? For Christ's sake I loved him. I threw everything in that one kiss. I can still feel the echo of his voice in my head repeating over and over how much of a mistake it was. It's crazy because there was no remorse in his voice. He has no disregard for anything. I wasn't sure where to go from here. I lay on the floor near that damn couch for the rest of the night. I couldn't sleep or eat. I felt so lost. Of course he called my phone a couple of times. I blatantly chose to ignore all of his calls. I knew I needed to walk away. Find a way to move on, if I could only figure out how to move from this spot first. A week went by before I finally found the courage to get off my ass and go out. Oddly enough it was raining that day. I decided to take a walk and just think. I got dressed in my old black converse, black hoodie, and ripped up dark denim shorts. I left my hair mostly wet and up in a messy bun, grabbed my iPod and walked out the door. I honestly had no idea where I was going but I knew I just needed to be gone for a while.

I found myself walking at the beach in La Push. Of course I would end up here, the one place that reminds me of Jake the most. All the sudden I was bombarded with memories of Jake and me. The first time I broke down in front of him because of Edward. When I thought I had lost the most important thing in my life. I didn't know where to run and I found myself at Jacob's. I threw punches at him and cried endlessly for what seemed like hours until Jake held me into him arms. I spent the night at his house that day. It was the best night of my life. We talked about everything. I told him my dreams, my deepest fears, down to my favorite color. Everything was perfect. That was when I knew that everything was going to be okay. I realized that I never lost the best thing in my life. The best thing in my life was him and he was my everything. When I he told me how he never would fall in love I laughed, but inside I was hoping to god he was wrong. I fell hard that night and somehow I knew nothing would ever be the same.

It's crazy how things changed from that night. Now all I can think is how much I brought this on myself. Maybe I was just being stupid believing that things could be different between us. I couldn't help but wonder if something was just physically wrong with me. He could be with any girl in the world it seems. Why am I so different? I would give anything to be those girl's positions. God, that sounds so crazy. I had been so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't hear someone calling my name.

"Bella!"

Fuck, I knew that voice anywhere. I couldn't deal with him right now. I did the only thing I could do. I ran. I should've known that was a dumb move on my part though. He was a wolf after all. It only seems fitting that he would catch up to me.

"Bella, please talk to me", Jake said as he grabbed my arm to turn me.

I couldn't do anything but turn around in look at him. I knew he could see the pain I was in.

"Why do you keep avoiding me? We haven't spoken in nearly a week and every time I try to call your phone you either have it turned off or you just ignore my call. What's going on Bella? I miss you."

I couldn't help but let my emotions get the best of me.

"You miss me? Now all the sudden you want to talk to me? Well I'm not here on your damn beck and call Jacob. When I need you you're not even there anymore. You treat me second to all your stupid little whores. What happened to just spending hours talking about nothing, riding your bike around town just having fun, or doing nothing?" I screamed at him.

He seemed to have a guilty look on his face. "Bella I am so sorry. There has been this girl. Her name is Jordyn. She is the most amazing girl I have ever met. Bella she is amazing in bed and she is so easy and she is so easy to talk to. We spend hours just talking. That's why I have been spending less time with you. I think I love her. God, Bella I would love for you to meet her." He smiled the second he said her name. I don't think I have ever seen him this happy. It was then that I realized I really did have to let him go. It truly felt like my heart had broken into a million pieces over and over again.

"Wow, I thought you'd never fall in love." I faked a laugh. He was so wrapped up in his own world he didn't notice.

"I didn't either. She's nothing like I ever met before Bella. She actually understands me. She gets me like no one else. She's my best friend. It's like everything is better when she is around. You know what I mean?"

"It's like you can't imagine life without her. When you do it seems like everything hurts. It's like she is the only thing holding you down to the earth. When you are near her there is this crazy gravitational pull and you can't stay away. She is your entire world and everything just seems to shine brighter when she is around. You would do anything for them. Die for them even. You would do anything to make them happy even if that meant hurting yourself in the end."

"Yes, like that! Exactly like that! You always could read my mind Bella." He smiled at me.

"Yeah, I guess I always could hu? Well, I will have to meet this amazing girl of yours. I have to get going Jake but I'll talk to you soon okay" I didn't even stay to listen to him reply as I ran in the opposite direction.

I could feel the rain start to beat hard on my shoulder and freely let the tears drop. When I was far enough I broke down in the rain and fell to the ground. I cried my eyes out. I cried for the boy who will never love me, the girl that got him, and for me and my broken heart.

_**Please Review! It would mean the world to me and it makes me update faster :)**_


End file.
